ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia's New Purpose
Reia can barely stand from the stampede, just as Blackfire hoped to be. Fearing that she's going to die again, Kiva ran towards the heavy injured Reia. Kiva: Reia! Reia, are you okay? Reia: Rammed over by a...stampade. Heh--Ow.. I had worse..than this. Kiva: Don't worry, Reia. I'll take care of you. Reia: No... You...shouldn't.. Raine: Oh my..! Zack: What's wrong, Raine? Raine: Reia's wounds.. They're completely fatal! Kiva: Listen to me, Reia. You need to understand. I saw too many people that I know die in front of me... And I'm not going to have you die in front of me! So please..let me take care of you. Reia: What makes you..believe in your..own reasons? Saving people...from the darkness.. Is that what...you really want? Kiva: I know. But-- Please, you're my friend and I don't want to lose you, Reia... Zack: You have a reason too, Reia. Reia: Z--Zack? Kiva: Please.. Raine: I can't revive Reia unless...she is submitted to a new perpose. Tell her about Sonja, hurry! Kiva: Reia, look at me! Sonja is your friend and she would be very sad if you die.. Reia: Sonja..? I thought there's another...way to save her... Kiva: Yes and there still is... But I need you alive! Sonja needs you alive! Everyone needs you alive!! Please...just don't die on me!!! Genis: Her power slightly grew. Go ahead, Raine. Reia: Sometimes...I wish I could be...just like you, Kiva... Kiva: I know, Reia. I know.. Raine: Kiva, stand back.. Resurrection!! - Raine used the spell on Reia and the circle formed around her as she is being healed. Kiva: It's working! - The circle disappeared and Reia opened her eyes again. Raine: Reia.. Are you..? Reia: Yeah, I'm..a lot better.. Trunks: Oh, shoot! I completely forgot about something! Dad used to say that whenever a Saiyan has a near-death experience, they can be revived much stronger. Ratchet: Then that means.. Kiva: What? - Suddenly, Blackfire got back up and attacks again. Blackfire: You..little..PESTS!!! - Blackfire launched her attack towards Kiva, but Reia deflected it very easy and flew up to Blackfire. Riku: She has a major power boost now. Terra: We better stay back. This'll be massive for any of us to handle.. Kiva: I agree. Blackfire: No! How can you still be alive!? No one can-- Reia: Shut up. No one hurts my friends..not even you. - Reia and Blackfire battled fist to fist across the skies in a grand battle. Goten: I don't get it.. Why Reia didn't go Super Saiyan? Kiva: Beats me.. Riku: She's waiting for the right moment to strike. Kiva: Oh.. Okay. - Both Reia and Blackfire continues their battle in the skies, when Blackfire suddenly stopped. Blackfire: Why get angry towards me? My past mistakes are nothing to make you what you really are. Reia: You didn't know a thing about me. Blackfire: You? You have a lot of nerve, backstabbing talkative at me like that. Once I'm done with you, your pathetic friends will beg for mercy! - Blackfire tried to punch her opponent, but Reia blocked it with rage in her own eyes. Reia: That is where you are wrong.. They are my family, this is my home and you are never welcome here! - Reia finally transform into a Super Saiyan which surprised Kiva the most by her power boost. Kiva: Sweet! Riku: That's all she wrote. Trunks: Go, Reia! Take her down!! Goten: You can do it! Kiva: Get rid of Blackfire! - Noticed her support from the surface, Reia punched Blackfire so hard that she uppercuts and tossed back into the ground hard. Reia came back down shortly after. Blackfire: How..can I be..defeated? Reia: We will NEVER summit to scum like you. Blackfire: I was..a better fighter.. How could you..beat me so--? Reia: Easily? Non-stop training on my own, not from someone else. Kiva: Yeah, you creep! - Blackfire passed out and Reia felt very relived. Alister: We can save Sonja together, but not without your help. Genis: You are the only one who can enter people's hearts now. Raine: We must use every ability we can to protect both Sonja and you. Ratchet: We are all here for you. Reia: I..understand. Kiva, everyone.. Thank you. Kiva: You're welcome. - Suddenly, Reia gave Kiva a hug which Kiva was caught by surprise. Reia: Thank you, most of all, for really understand me. Kiva: Anytime, Reia. - With the world finally saved, the departure begins as the final scene begins. Category:Scenes